Of Friends And Conversations
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Slice of life. Harry and Draco join Ron and Hermione for a catch up post honeymoon.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Challenges listed at the bottom.**

 **Word Count - 792**

 ***Slice of Life fic, AU.**

* * *

 **Of Friends and Conversations**

* * *

Hugs were exchanged and the four of them took seats at the restaurant table.

"So, tell us all about it," Hermione said enthusiastically, leaning forward on the table.

Harry grinned. "It was brilliant. Best honeymoon ever!"

Ron shuddered. "Do not need to know that. At all."

Laughing, Harry shook his head. "Wasn't talking about that mate. Though in fairness, that was good as well."

Draco nudged him, shaking his head. "You're a child, Harry."

Shrugging, Harry nodded. "Yeah, but you married me so I figure it must be part of my charm."

"That or I've gone insane," Draco agreed dryly. "I'm leaning towards insanity."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the boys. "Harry, tell me about your honeymoon!"

"I can do better," he replied. "I fetched the camera, I can show you."

The waiter interrupted them briefly to take their orders, and then Harry was off, explaining the places on the photos he scrolled through on the digital camera.

"The greatest thing is all the memories we made during our trip though," he added, putting the camera down.

"You almost killed me," Draco complained.

Grinning cheekily, Harry replied, "That was my favourite part."

Ron and Hermione laughed. "I don't think the best part of your honeymoon should be the almost death of your husband, Harry," Ron commented.

"He's delirious," Harry replied, rolling his eyes. "I didn't almost kill him, we're wizards. He could have apparated out if he'd fallen."

"You took me to the edge of the Grand Canyon and you know I don't like heights!"

"You're a quidditch player," Hermione said, blinking. "How can you be scared of heights?"

Draco scoffed. "There's a bit of a difference between flying on a broom and standing at the top of a gigantic hole in the floor!"

Biting his lip to stop himself from laughing, Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulder, pulling him into his side. "You know I wouldn't have let you fall," he murmured.

Draco felt a familiar swell of love for the man beside him, and he reached his hand over to squeeze Harry's thigh. As dramatic as he was being, he knew that Harry was right. He'd always known he hadn't been in danger with Harry by his side.

The food arrived, and Draco watched indulgently as Harry inhaled the fragrance of his meal. Everything about him was sensual, even something as simple as eating.

"So, what's been happening here while we were away?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows at Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, nothing much -" Ron started, until Hermione scoffed, glaring at her husband.

"This idiot got himself arrested by the muggle police," she said, pursing her lips.

Draco couldn't contain his laughter, while Harry gaped at his best friends.

"What the bloody hell happened?" he asked.

"A brawl over a football match," she said, shaking her head. "He went to Muggle London with Dean and Seamus."

"Mate," Harry said, shaking his head. "What on earth were you thinking, fighting over football? You don't even like football!"

Ron shrugged. "A bloke punched Shay. What was I supposed to do, stay at the table and drink my pint?"

"He's got a point, Harry," Draco said, shrugging. "What would you do if someone hit Ron while you were out."

Harry paused before he nodded. "Fair enough. Good show, mate."

Hermione sighed. "Men."

"You love us," Ron replied, kissing her cheek.

Conversation continued to flow as they ate and drank the bottle of wine Draco had requested. They often left the wine choices to him, his upbringing giving him better knowledge. When they'd finished eating, Draco let his arm rest on the back of Harry's chair, playing with the untamed hair at the nape of his neck.

"I'm beat," Harry said apologetically, when they hit a lull in conversation. "Shall we get the bill?"

Draco nodded, raising his hand to get the attention of the waiter. He paid the bill as soon as it was brought to them, waving off Ron and Hermione's protests.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You can get it next time," he assured them. "Next week?"

Hermione nodded. "We could try that Thai place near you?"

Draco smiled eagerly. "Sounds good, we've heard excellent things about the food."

Exchanging their goodbyes, Harry and Draco strolled down the street, their hands joining automatically.

"I love you," Harry said quietly, leaning into his husband.

"I love you too," Draco replied, pulling Harry into an alley. He wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. "Even when you wear this monstrosity."

He plucked at the cream cardigan Harry had worn for their evening.

"It was cold today," Harry complained, nuzzling his face into Draco's neck. "Take me home, Dray."

Checking to make sure there was no witnesses, Draco apparated them both home.

* * *

 **Written for;**

 **Creativity Month** \- HarryDraco - 5. "The greatest thing is all the memories we made during our trip." / "You almost killed me!" / "That was my favourite part."

 **Character Appreciation** \- 1. Cardigan

 **Showtime** \- 1. And All That Jazz - Brawl

 **Buttons** \- O2. Camera

 **Sophie's Shelf** \- 7. Fragrance, Edge, Inhale, Swell, Delirious, Untamed.

 **Caffeine Awareness**. 8. Cafe Crema - Cream


End file.
